


A Malec Thanksgiving

by brandnewworldstosee



Series: bits and drabbles [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandnewworldstosee/pseuds/brandnewworldstosee
Summary: a scene from a long forgotten college au





	A Malec Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 11/24/12  
> While I would LOVE to pick this up and continue where I left off I honestly have _no idea_ where I was going with this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to their original creator(s), I am merely playing around in the sandbox

“Don’t be so nervous.” Magnus said, reaching over and putting his hand on Alec’s knee, rubbing it comfortingly from his place in the passenger seat.

“I’m trying not to be.” Alec told him, turning his head to give him a small smile before focusing back on the road, adjusting his grip on the steering wheel. “It’s just a little nerve-wracking. My _whole family_ is going to be there.” They were on their way home for Thanksgiving. And Alec was only _slightly_ nervous about introducing his boyfriend to his extended family. His immediate family already knew, and for the most part loved, Magnus. They’d met over the summer, while Alec had been at an orientation. He’d been lost and quite literally crashed into Magnus in the hallway. That’s when it had all started. Magnus had hung around outside the auditorium, waiting for Alec to get out, and asked him to get coffee. The orientation was in the middle of the summer, well before the fall semester started, so they’ve had plenty of time to get to know each other.  Magnus had been at the school doing a summer workshop, as was Alec. Although his was more of a getting to know the incoming class, whereas Magnus’s was for his major.

It wasn’t long before they’d started going out, and Alec had brought Magnus home a few times to meet his family. He’d come out to them when he was still in high school, and they welcomed Magnus with open arms.  Alec had gone home with Magnus a handful of weekends and had met his Aunt, who took him in when his Mom died when he was younger. She took to Alec straight away and was like another mother to him.  He loved his Mom, and his family, but sometimes he felt distant from them. His parents were always working, and he was the oldest of his siblings, and he’d always been a wallflower, staying quiet and trying not to attract a lot of attention. He left the spotlight to Izzy and Jace. It was one of the reasons he put off coming out to his parents for so long, and why his extended family didn’t really know.

**Author's Note:**

> [shadowhunters tumblr](https://proportionalgaynessofaspider.tumblr.com/) **|** [main tumblr](https://agentpeggycartering.tumblr.com/)


End file.
